The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura
by All Day Tsundere
Summary: Imagine a world where Kyon would meet up with the cast of Angel Beats! Imagine it and times that by amount of feels you felt during the end of Angel Beats! good now you have a clear summary of what this Fic is about.
1. The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura

The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura

 **The Angel Beats! You know and love with a Haruhi Suzumiya twist.**

* * *

"Ugh… What time is it, it's too damn early for Haruhi's stupid fantasies."

In the middle of a generic looking High School lay a boy, that boy's name…. well we don't actually know it. People often call him "Kyon" and don't bother learning his true name.

"Wait a minute…"

As the boy known as Kyon composed himself and began to realize this wasn't his cramp little room a single thought began to race around his mind.

"What the hell did Haruhi drag me into this time!?"

Inspecting his surroundings he soon realizes he was in a strange looking school with a foreign looking uniform on.

"Finally awake huh?"

"Another person's here!" thought Kyon, He focused in the direction the voice came from. There crouched a High School girl wearing a white uniform which was accompanied with a dark blue skirt. She had a striking similarity to an annoying idiot he knew but that wasn't what got him so dumbfounded what shocked him was the fact she was holding a big ass gun, a big ass sniper rifle to be exact. "That's it this has Suzumiya written all over it."

"Haruhi… is that you?"

The mysterious girl kept in her crouching position and continued aiming her gun.

"Haruhi? A name at least you remember your past, you must not have been traumatized in the head..."

"Eh?" Was the only thing Kyon could say, what was this girl on about? She isn't Haruhi but she's got the same weird way of not making a lick of sense like she does.

The girl finally turned around and gave a death stare to Kyon.

"Are you even listening to anything I'm saying!? Are you deaf or something!"

Grabbing Kyon by the collar she met his eyes, staring uncompromisingly straight, Kyon can only look down in sheer embarrassment.

"To make a long story short, you're dead and this is the afterlife."

Unhanding the aggressive girl, Kyon is rendered speechless. Denial and anxiety began to overwhelm Kyon's fragile mind. "I'm dead… but how, last thing I remember was waking up in the hospital. Haruhi camping overnight on my left and Yuki silently reading on the right. How can I be dead!?"

"How can this be poss…?" Thinking back on the many balls to the walls adventures he's had with the SOS Brigade, Kyon began to calm down and reason how this event came to be "This is probably just another of Haruhi's powers, I'm probably in another dimension like last time with Yuki. I can't possibly, actually be dead. The world would fall apart without me! Haruhi would be bored to death if I were really gone and she would subconsciously teleport me back…right?"

Then as if taking him back to his current "reality" Sniper girl began speaking.

"You're taking this whole "being dead but really alive" thing pretty well, most people would have a nervous breakdown or get themselves killed just to prove me wrong. But you… you got over the shock pretty damn quick."

Kyon began speaking in his detached and apathetic tone, "Listen, I've been in stranger situations then this. I think I can handle being "dead" (Kyon said 'dead' while doing air speech marks)

"Hmmm…" hummed the mysterious girl.

A big wide smile began to creep in her face. "Hey stranger, what's your name?"

"People call me Kyon, but my real name's…"

Interrupted by the overly energetic girl she began to speak.

"Kyon is it?"

"No, that's just a…"

"Kyon, I like that name…"

A hard smacking palm came into contact with Kyon's forehead, "Not this crap again."

"Since you introduced yourself it's only fitting I do the same. My name is Yuki Nakamura and we are the SSS, or the Afterlife Battlefront…"

Kyon began tuning out her ridiculous explanation of her "battlefront" and why they'd change their names all the time, it was too much information and reminded him of the time Haruhi explained what the SOS Brigade was/did.

"…We fight God, to rebel against the cruel and unfair lives we lived."

A snicker came from Kyon. "God huh?"

"What you think, he/she doesn't exist?"

Kyon stopped his snickering and returned to his normal apathetic tone.

"That's not why I was laughing, just saying the word "God" reminds me of an energetic brat I knew."

"Is it that Haruhi girl?"

"How did you know that?"

"From the way you shouted out her name, she sounded like someone close to you."

Kyon began to blush, he never imagined Haruhi as a person he considered "close" she was a loudmouth with godlike powers who on occasion cured him of his boredom. "But was there something more? I guess I think of her as a friend…"

"Enough about me, I've been wondering this for the longest time, why the hell are you pointing a sniper in the middle of school/purgatory."

"Oh this, I almost forgot. I'm aiming this gun at her, Angel..."

Searching the open field he spotted the "Angel" she was referring to. A petite, silver haired girl with a cream uniform and a brown skirt.

"Who is she?"

"She's the battlefront's archenemy, she wants us to accept our "fate" and pass on and reincarnate like obedient dogs."

There was clear disgust in the way she said that whole sentence, clearly something caused her to think the way she does.

Suddenly a voice came calling from his right, Kyon turned and saw a boy this time. Clearly a Battlefront member, he had blue unkempt hair and sported a cream colored jacket similar to the one Angel wore and black pants.

Clumsily, stumbling his way into Kyon's little talk it took him record time to gain the annoyance of Kyon.

"Great, another idiot comes this way."

As if on schedule both Haruhi and the blue haired kid shouted in unison. "Hey, who you callin' an idiot!"

Ignoring there duel retort, Kyon turned to Yuri…

"Who's the idiot?"

"Him? The idiots name is Hideki Hinata."

"I'm standing right here ya know?"

As if on schedule both Yuri and Kyon responded with a sarcastic "…And?"

Turning away from both, Hinata finally asks Yuri what he wanted to say.

"So Yurippe, did you finally get the noob to join the battlefront?"

Smacking herself in the head for not remembering that, Yuri turned to Kyon and asked him.

"First of all its Yuri not Yurippe you ass and second Kyon are you gonna join the battlefront with me and Hideki?"

Eagerly awaiting his response, both were severely disappointed when Kyon gave his answer.

"Nope."

"What!" responded Hideki.

"You heard me straight, I'm not joining your "battlefront/brigade" thing."

It was Yuri's turn to respond.

"But, why not?"

Kyon began walking towards the open field that contained the Battlefront's nemesis, Angel.

"I'd be an idiot, if I'd just accept one side's story over another without a second thought. But because I have an ounce of intelligence, I'm going to talk to that "Angel" girl over there. Besides I'm already part of a mysterious organization. The SOS Brigade, wouldn't be fair to them if I went up and joined every group that offered me membership."

With that, Kyon began walking towards Angel much to the dismay of Yuri and Hinata who began shouting.

Slowly approaching Angel, Kyon began to introduce himself.

"Hey there, my name… scratch that you can just call me Kyon, everybody else does. Let's cut to the chase. I know I'm dead and I'm stuck in this "afterlife" because I was upset with the life I was living, the thing is I wasn't all that upset. Well not really, I guess I was bored with mundane things but isn't that normal for every angsty teen?"

The silver haired angel began to speak.

"Do you know how you passed on?"

Kyon pondered for a minute "Wait a minute… How the hell did I bite the bullet!?"

After further deliberation, Kyon answered.

"I don't exactly know myself, one minute I'm happily enjoying my monotonous (When Haruhi isn't there) life and then outta fracking nowhere, I'm stuck in purgatory.

"I see."

The girl began thinking, her eyes never leaving his.

"This girl seems really damn familiar, she kinda reminds me of Nagato."

Then out of nowhere, the awkward silence was broken.

"I'm not sure myself on how to deal with this, you may be a special case."

"Why is it, that a normal high school kid is always a special case, huh? Now I get why superheroes and Manga MC's are always depressed."

A surprised look came over Angel. "Kyon, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry about, hey Angel. I wanted to ask you something are you really an Angel, wouldn't surprise me if you were."

"I'm not, I'm the student council president and my actual name is Kanade Tachibana."

"Kanade huh? Why do they call you Angel then?"

A small smile entered the lips of Kanade.

"Are you sure you want me to show you why?"

Arrogantly, with a huge smirk on his face, Kyon began to indulge Kanade.

"I've seen somethings you wouldn't believe, nothing surprises me anymore."

In a second that condescending smirk turned into a terrified whimper, when Kanade showed him why people called her "Angel".

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic…"

A transparent blade manifested in Kanade's right arm. The sight of which gave him memories of the time Ryouko Asakura and Nagato decided to have a reality-bending sword fight.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the open field.

"Hey Yurippe, Angel's about to kill the noob!"

Not focusing on their talk, Yuri's eyes began to widen when Angel began using Hand Sonic.

"Shit! You're right, better get a shot off before she kills him!"

Because she wasn't focused and wasn't paying all too much attention, Yuri was less then accurate with the rifle, instead of hitting Angel, she hit Kyon…

"Are you OK, Kyon?" asked Angel.

Looking down, Kyon quickly notices there's a bloody hole in his chest. Angrily Kyon turned to face the likely suspects, Yuri and Hinata.

"Those idiots…"

With that Kyon plummets to his certain death or it would of if he was actually dead.

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back bitches! Would greatly appreciate some reviews and feedback and don't be afraid to tell me if its complete dog shit. The lack of honorifics and use of first names is because I watched both dubbed and can't imagine either any other way.

See you later Space Cowboy's…

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	2. The Return of Haruhi Suzumiya(for a sec)

The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura

 **The Angel Beats! You know and love with a Haruhi Suzumiya twist.**

* * *

"Those Idiots!"

Launching himself up from his eternal slumber, Kyon wakes up to relies he isn't dead. He even goes to the trouble of checking if the whole in his chest is still there.

"It isn't there anymore… I really am dead and this really is the afterlife."

Burrowing his head into his hands, Kyon only now grasps his implications. He really is dead and this really is the afterlife.

"Why me, why me huh! What the hell did I do to deserve this! I was living happily… my life was happy, I had great friends… Nagato, Miss Asahina, that smug bastard Koizumi and even that idiot Haruhi."

A solitary tear ran through Kyon's cheek, it was rare for him to ever show any other emotion other than apathy. But this situation was a rare exception.

"Hey, you want one?"

Kyon rose from his sorrowful position on his hands to see who said that, to his surprise it was a familiar looking face, Yuri Nakamura. She was offering him a canned coffee and an ear to listen to.

"Yeah, sure thing Yuri."

Accepting the canned coffee, he opens it up and takes a sip. Subtly wiping the tears of his face at the same time.

Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes, it wasn't an awkward one but more of an "I don't wanna talk right now." Silence.

Kyon was the first to break the stillness of the room.

"Somethings never change, even canned coffee in the afterlife taste like absolute crap."

A small, but genuine laugh was shared between the two "dead" teens.

"Kyon…"

Yuri turned to face Kyon, her eyes glowing from the reflection of the afternoon sun.

"Are you OK? Do you want to talk right now?"

A troubled Kyon stares in the opposite direction, his eyes focusing on the setting sun.

"I don't want to talk about what happened, maybe later."

"Oh okay…"

Yuri seeing no further use in trying to console the forlorn Kyon, decides to leave the medical bay where Kyon "woke up" but as she is exiting the room, Yuri stops at the doorway.

"Hey Asshole!"

Kyon is snapped from his saddened daze and concentrates straight at Yuri.

"Who're you calling an…"

Before Kyon could finish Yuri interrupts.

"If you ever change your mind about joining the battlefront or talking about what happened, come see me and the rest of the guys in the principles room. It's not far from here just ask one of the NPC's where it is."

With that Yuri merrily skips her way back to when's she came.

"What a pain, she couldn't just tell me where it was. Instead I got to go through talking to people that don't even exist…"

Back to his aloof self once again, Kyon gets off the bed he was sitting on and makes his way out of the nurse's room. A tiny smile returning to his face.

"She such a pain in the ass."

Trying to find the Principle's room wasn't very hard at all, the NPC's were friendly enough and pointed out which building it was. Getting there was the real problem, it was on the other side of the school and he swore it took him an hour trying to get there.

"Why do all the schools I go to have to have such bullshit walking distances."

Drenched in sweat he had made it to the building where the principal's office was.

"Fracking finally, I swear to God if I have to go through that crap again…"

Kyon's line of thought was interrupted, somebody was standing right behind and he wasn't just some regular guy… twirling around a huge ass, battle axe like it was a cheerleader's baton. The stranger wore the same outfit Hinata did, so he was obviously a Battlefront member. Sporting purple hair, a sinister looking smile and an aggressive voice that could rival Tsuruya's. He introduced himself as well as his nefarious intentions.

"The name's Noda, and I hear a punk kid like you's been talking shit about Yurippe, saying you don't want to join the Battlefront. Well I'm here to teach a punk like you some manners.

Kyon stared down the hostile, hothead his eyes not backing away in this battle of wills.

"So what if I was talking bad about Yuri? What are you gonna do about it? We're already dead. Killing me won't do a thing!"

An evil laugh came from the battle axe wielding hot head, "Aww shit, this is just too good."

Flustered by the other boy's blatant disrespect, Kyon confronts him.

"What the hell are you laughing about!?"

Noda stops laughing and stares straight through Kyon, an act which puts panic through him.

"I guess Yurippe, hasn't told you yet…"

Rushing at Kyon at top speed, Noda swings his axe to the side. Aiming to hit his chest, just before he does Noda reveals a little secret to his victim.

"…it doesn't matter if you don't die, this shit still hurts!"

Paralyzed by this sudden realization, Kyon can only whimper in bated breath before his whole body is turned inside out by Noda.

"This is what you get for dissing Yurippe!"

As if this was a fighting game like Street fighter, Noda scores a hundred hit combination on Kyon. Each hit degrading the quality of Kyon's uniform. By the end of it leaving the thing in strips.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you…"

What was left of Kyon, was a gory mess too violent and sickening for a humble narrator like me to describe.

A few moments later…

"Ahghbshbxhbh….."

Waking up from his eternal slumber (again) Kyon wakes up to find his clothes in ruin and the sun getting ready to set.

"Note to self don't piss of hot heads with huge battle axes."

Making his way up to the principal's office which was replaced by a piece of paper to say, "Battlefront HQ"

"Now or never I guess..."

Just as he opens the door and gets a look at Yuri and the rest of the Battlefront a huge wooden hammer crashes it way to the side of Kyon, this action causing him to blast away like Team Rocket.

"Yuri didn't you tell him the password?"

Yuri in embarrassment can only shrug.

"Guess I forgot again."

"Ahghbshbxhbh…."

Waking up from his eternal slumber (again) Kyon wakes up to find himself surrounded by other members of the SSS as well as a few familiar faces like Yuri and that idiot Hideki.

"Finally awake, I see." Yuri says.

She offers him a hand up and Kyon readily accepts.

"How many times, am I gonna die here?"

Hinata answers his quarry.

"You'll die a shit ton of times, better get used to it now."

Kyon, with his signature sigh and face palm retorts with a very sarcastic.

"Great…"

Smiling that he's back to his old self, Yuri grabs Kyon by the collar and presents the rest of the Battlefront to him.

"Since you're in a good mood again, how about I introduce the rest of the gang to ya."

"You already know Hinata and how much of a dumbass he is."

"Yurippe, not this crap again!"

Out of nowhere a huge superkick, collides with Hideki's poor face, the impact of which knocks him out for a few hours afterwards.

"It's Yuri, not "Yurippe" you dumbass!"

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Kyon.

"Don't worry he may be stupid, but he's resilient…"

"This is so stupid."

"Now that he's out of the way, let me introduce you to Iwasawa, she's the lead singer of our distraction unit, Girls Dead Monster. Or "Girl De Mo" for short.

"Nice to meet ya… what's your name?"

"Oh my name's…"

Before Kyon could respond, he is yet again interrupted by Yuri.

"His name's Kyon and unlike the rest of us he's actually quite smart."

Sighing and face palming again, Kyon can't understand why this always happens whenever he tries to say his real name.

"This is so stupid."

"Over there is TK, he's well… we don't know much about the guy other then he can speak broken English and likes to dance a lot."

"This is so stupid."

"The goth over there saying "This is so stupid" is Shiinna.

"This is so stupid."

"Matsushita over there, is a fifth Dan in Judo. So we call him "Matsushita the 5th" in respect.

"Takamatsu, over there may look smart with his glasses. But he's really a dumb idiot like the rest of us.

"Yuri! Why you gotta say that to the new guy?"

"This is so stupid."

"Shut up you, I can say what I want when I want! This is my Battlefront after all."

"Anyways, Fujimaki over there is a good for nothing kiss ass."

"I got my eyes, on you punk!"

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that before…"

"Whatcha say!"

"Calm down, this isn't the time or the place."

"You're lucky Yuri's here, Punk!"

"Here's Ooyama, he's got no discernible skills and is quite generic to the eyes."

"My, normality is my power!"

"I think that's everybody… Am I forgetting someone?"

Suddenly bursting into view is the axe wielding maniac from earlier, Noda

"You! Don't think I'm gonna let you live cause your buddy, buddy with Yuri! I'm gonna…"

The rest of the Battlefront, except for Kyon and Yuri shout "STOP!" But before he does a gigantic, wooden hammer blasts him to God knows…

An arrogant smirk enters the lips of Kyon.

"Serve's the idiot right."

Yuri's still upset over the fact she forgot to say stop.

"Well since you met Noda already, I got one last thing to ask from you Kyon. Will you join the Battlefront?"

Kyon ponders for a while, "Should I do this? What about the SOS Brigade, what about Haruhi…"

* * *

 ***Haruhi mental Image/delusion (or is it?)***

"Kyon you idiot!"

"Haruhi? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me the one and only, Haruhi Suzumiya!"

"It's you alright… but why?"

"WHY!? Have you forgotten the Brigade's reason for existence?"

"Huh?"

"To seek out and help with whatever supernatural occurrence happens!"

"Oh yeah that's right."

"This Afterlife Battlefront sounds like they need help and guess what there dead, that makes it a supernatural occurrence!"

"So as the leader/President/Empress/Glorious prophet, of the SOS Brigade. I order you, a low ranking third rate member of the SOS Brigade, to join the Battlefront!"

* * *

"Sure thing Haruhi…"

A smile came over Kyon, it had been so long since he last saw Haruhi. That it even gave him happiness when she bossed him around.

"What was that Kyon?" asked Yuri.

Getting back into reality, Kyon quickly straightens up and gives his answer.

"You know, I don't have anywhere to sleep, my clothes are ruined and I'm starving. I guess I can join the SSS, if only temporarily… I still belong to the SOS Brigade back on Earth."

"That sounds like a yes to me!" Yuri shouted

"Hey Hinata, show the kid around and get the others to talk to him."

"Ah Yuri, Hideki's dead."

"Oh that's right! Well then just get to know the rest of the members, I have philosophical implications to ponder about!"

The Battlefront bated out a collective "Eh?"

"Oh I'm just going to talk to myself, just wanted to sound really, really smart!"

The Battlefront bated out a collective "Oh! That's what that means"

As the group interacted with Kyon, Yuri stood back sitting in her chair pondering.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Haruhi? Is that you?"

"Haruhi? A name at least you remember your past, you must not have been traumatized in the head."

"The word "God' kinda remind me of an annoying Idiot I knew."

"Is it that Haruhi girl?"

"How did you know that?"

"From the way you shouted out her name, she sounded like someone close to you."

"Sure thing Haruhi…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Another chapter in the bag, I'm really enjoying myself writing this story. Again if you have any constructive criticisms post a review.

….See you Space Cowboy

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	3. When Doves Cry

The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura

 **The Angel Beats! You know and love with a Haruhi Suzumiya twist.**

* * *

As Kyon and rest of the Battlefront were having fun together, getting to know each other and the like. Yuri was sitting back in her chair, something was bothering her.

"Why was he saying that? Why?"

"This Haruhi girl, definitely has something to do with this feeling."

On the other side of the room, Kyon was getting along nicely with the rest of the gang. He was in a rather peculiar conversation with this "TK" kid, he couldn't understand most of what he was saying and yet the guy held his complete attention.

"So ah, TK is it? Why do they call you TK?"

"Like, I don't know man? That's what everybody started callin' me and I was stuck with the name ever since."

Both share a laugh at their own expense.

"I know what that feels like man, my name isn't even Kyon but that's what everybody starts calling me. Nobody ever bothers to learn my real name and whenever I try to say what it is someone always interrupts…"

As if fate, collided just to piss off Kyon a loud and obnoxious voice came to disturb his conversation.

"KYON! I need have a talk with you, meet me on the roof."

Even though this was the afterlife, Kyon could never escape the feeling that some prick put another loudmouth in his life just to get him to act apathetic and sarcastic.

"And here I was, having a quite conversation..."

A recently awoken Hinata stood next to Kyon and rested his arm on his friend's unsuspecting neck.

"But ain't that loud and abrasive quality to Yurippe, part of her feminine charm?"

Completely shocked by the sudden weight thrust upon him, Kyon turns to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Hey! When did you get up!?"

Not paying attention to Kyon, Hinata starts flexing his "guns" much to the annoyance of Kyon.

"Didn't Yuri say I was one resilient hunk?"

"No, she called you a stupid idiot that could take a kick to the face."

Seeing his friend, not in the mood for any jokes. quickly gets off him.

"Don't you like strong and independent women, Kyon?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I knew another girl just like her back when I was alive and one female headache is enough."

"Suit yourself buddy. But it's your loss and my gain."

A "Humph" sound came from Kyon, he couldn't believe what Hinata was saying.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"A girl like Yuri would never fall for you."

With that Kyon left the Principal's room and made his way to the roof.

* * *

Yuri stood over the rail, the sunlight emanating her natural beauty. To kill time she started looking at the NPC's doing club activities.

"Where is he?"

Right on schedule, the roof door slid open and out came a moody looking Kyon.

"Why'd you call me out here for?"

Turning her body around as soon as he spoke, Kyon was treated to a death stare similar to the one he got when he wasn't listening to Yuri when they first met.

"You're late! Where were you? You should know it's rude to keep a lady waiting!"

Casually strolling to the rails, Kyon rested his arms on them and started staring at the NPC's like Yuri was.

"Yeah, yeah I'm really sorry for making the, oh so important and absolute centre of the entire universe, Yuri Nakamura herself wait."

"Kyon you're a Dick, you know that?."

"I'm here all night."

Both began staring at each other in a very "Tsun" way.

"Now that we got the formalities out of the way, tell me why you called me up here."

Yuri felt very embarrassed asking him the question, it was a delicate question and one that could easily break a friendship if worded badly.

"Hey Kyon, remember the medical bay…"

Because of the gravity of the conversation, tension between the two quickly dropped.

"…Do you wanna talk about it now?"

A sigh came from the gloomy Kyon, he wasn't ready to talk about it. But because Yuri's been so nice to him, introducing him to the guys as well as embracing him with open arms. He felt he was obligated to.

"Not really, but since you helped find my way around here and cheered me up. I'll talk."

A silence came over the two, it was equally hard to ask and answer in such an awkward situation.

"…Why were you in tears?"

An embarrassed smile, came over Kyon. He didn't like showing tears let alone talking about them.

"I was thinking back to what you told me about being dead and stuck in the afterlife. I did die and come back, I snapped and I just couldn't take it."

"Huh?"

A confused expression came over Yuri's face.

"I thought you accepted the fact we were all dead and stuck in purgatory. I even thought you took the whole thing pretty well."

"Back there I accepted the fact I was in a weird situation, those things are pretty common for me. But I didn't really think I was dead. I just thought I was in another weird situation like all the other times."

Yuri contemplated his answer, it made perfect sense. But one thing he kept saying really got her curious side going.

"When you said you were used to being in "weird situations like this" what do you mean by that?"

Kyon turned to face his inquisitor, an expression that said "this is gonna be a bitch to explain" was plastered on his face.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Quit beating around the bush and just tell me already!"

"It's your funeral…"

Kyon went on to explain his life story, basically the entire plot of both Seasons of Haruhi as well as The Disappearance Movie. Throughout the whole ordeal a surreal, almost childlike wonder came over Yuri. From his explanations of how Haruhi almost got him killed with an invisible laser beam from Miss Asahina to the time he repeated the same week over a thousand times.

"The last thing I remember was checking out of the hospital, saying my goodbye's to Haruhi and Nagato then falling asleep once I got home."

"Interesting, very interesting... so with all that said, it's completely unconfirmed if you're actually dead."

A bewildered Kyon, stood up and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders.

"Wait… you actually believe my crazy ass story!"

"Why wouldn't I? You believed my crazy story about how we were stuck here in the Afterlife right away so why wouldn't I believe your story? Besides you don't look like a liar, dishonest at times yes but not a person who would go out of their way to make up such an outlandish backstory."

Unhanding her and calming himself down from his out of character stupor, Kyon began to look at the sky. The sun was slowly setting and night was coming.

"Got any other burning questions to ask?"

"I've actually got two…"

"Well?"

"Back when you were thinking about joining us, you said something…"

A troubled Kyon buried his face in his arms, he didn't like where this question was going.

"What was...?"

"Sure thing Haruhi."

"What?"

Sighing in his arms, Kyon didn't want to say it again.

"Sure thing Haruhi."

A confused Yuri, troubled over the implications of him saying such a thing.

"Why'd you say that?"

"Now I know you won't believe this one, quite frankly I don't either. Haruhi came to me in a dream like state, I was split on whether I should join you guys and she was the one who ordered me to say yes."

A forlorn Yuri began to pace towards the opposite rail, her back to Kyon she couldn't bear asking him the next question.

"I see…"

"Didn't you say you had two questions? Lay the other one on me."

Yuri couldn't look his way and instead of asking the question she wanted to, she took the coward's way out.

"Never mind the other question, your answer already gave me the answers I needed."

"Oh... Yuri is there anything else you want with me or can I go back to the guys?"

A saddened Yuri could only muster a half-hearted smile and say "No there's nothing else."

"Are you sure Yuri?"

"Yeah. Its fine I've got nothing else to…wait Kyon, I do have something to say."

Approaching the guard rail she was on, he faced her and waited for her words.

"Here I am, dissecting your life story and I don't even have the courtesy to reveal mine."

"No, Yuri its fine you don't need to tell me anything."

"Kyon, when did I ever say you had choice in the matter? I'm doing this whether we both like it or not."

A sigh and face palm from Kyon quickly came after, "It's weird…" Yuri thought. "How something as mundane as a sigh can make you feel better."

She then proceeds to enlighten Kyon on her life, the way she lost her three siblings and how the guilt made her hold a grudge against God her entire life.

"Well that's my life story a downer, I know."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue Kyon? You're usually one talkative bastard."

"It's just…"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle myself. I didn't kill myself if that's what you were wondering, I'm not that weak."

"I wasn't, I just felt it wasn't the right place for me to speak after that whole story."

"What's with all the doom and gloom, it's not like any of that stuff was important. It's all in the pa…"

Placing his hand on her head, Kyon couldn't bear listening to anymore. He felt so childish and selfish for crying over his situation, when Yuri had it far worse and was so strong.

"I know."

"Kyon…"

"I know...I know it's all in the past Yuri. You don't need to tell me twice."

Both looked at each other, the sun had set and the reflection of the moon glistened over them. Tears ran through each of their cheeks.

"We should definitely go back, wouldn't want the guys to get the wrong idea." Yuri whispers

"You're right…"

* * *

 **A/N:** Bang! New chapter out and ready to go, if you hate melodrama. Then turn back now. J.K. keep the beat! and keep reading. I Promise I will pick up the pace after this first episode arc is done, just wanted to build all the mains with character development. Expect an Angel/Kanade focus next chapter and a Hinata focused chapter in the next one after that.

See you Space Cowboy…

 **-All Day Tsundere.**


	4. Crow Song

The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura

 **The Angel Beats! You know and love with a Haruhi Suzumiya twist.**

* * *

"I think we should head back to the guys before they get any stupid ideas in their heads."

Wiping the tears that were on their cheeks, Kyon and Yuri both felt like they were stuck in some cheesy visual novel scenario. The sadness both felt at that moment had overwhelmed them and they couldn't help but show some emotion. That didn't mean it wasn't any less embarrassing to be seen crying.

"We should, I have Battlefront scheming to do…"

Grabbing Kyon by his arm and dragging him by heels they both make it to the "Battlefront HQ" without anyone questioning the length of time they were out having a heart to heart. Naturally all evidence of them crying had been destroyed.

"Hey Yuri, it doesn't look like anyone noticed us being gone for…"

Noticing Yuri wasn't by his side, Kyon looked all over the room but drew a blank.

"Where the hell did that idiot wander off to!?"

Kyon found his answer, the room suddenly turned pitch black. Much to the dismay of everyone inside, a bright shining blue light appeared in the room directly behind the Principle's desk. The light was a power point presentation with a detailed map of the entire room. The chair which was pointed at the slideshow had dramatically turned and out came a familiar face.

"So you hid from me, just to make a dramatic entrance? She really is an idiot…"

The others however were all entranced by Yuri's theatrics and were completely mesmerised by Yuri's act.

"Of course the other idiots would eat that entrance up."

Sighing his usual sigh, Kyon stood back from the action and leaned back on the far end of the room. Yuri was beginning to make her "scheming" public knowledge.

"As you can obviously tell, we're dead. But that doesn't take away the fact we still get die from most things, hunger being one of them…"  
Realising that he hadn't had a meal in two days, Kyon instinctually felt his grumbling stomach when Yuri mention hunger.

"So I propose, we steal the NPC's meal tickets, we will be doing this by using Iwasawa and Girls De MO as a distraction while I use the fans in the auditorium to scatter the tickets away. Everybody else is on the "Defend against Angel" unit and will be packing heat, as of right now "Operation: Tornado" is a…"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Yuri."

A surprised look came over everybody in the room especially Yuri, nobody ever dared interrupting Yuri during one of her long winded speeches.

"Kyon! You bastard! You better have a good reason for interrupting me!"

Grabbing him by his collar they met eye to eye, this time however Kyon stared straight back. An act which Yuri respected.

"You better have a good reason or else…"

Bawling her hand into a fist, the threat was clear and Kyon understood the consequences of making a mistake.

"I do…"

Letting him go, Kyon readjusted himself and fixed his scrunched up (By Yuri) collar.

"The reason I interrupted you, was because… I'm not going to fight Angel. In fact I'm going to the school to talk to her."

"Are you crazy!?" It was Hinata who spoke, he was worried Kyon may have just alienated himself from the rest of the Battlefront.

"You God Damned traitor! I knew you were a piece of crap from the start!" shouted Fujimaki.

Yuri questioned Kyon's decision. "Why would you go over and talk to Angel? She's our sworn enemy!"

It was Kyon's turn to speak.

"First of I'm not a damned traitor, second I'm not her enemy. She's yours."

Yuri was confused by his answer. "What do you mean by that?"

Kyon turned his attention towards the rest of the Battlefront.

"Personally, I agree with Angel… Kanade's plan of helping people move on."

Great anger came over Yuri, standing now her hand was on her glock and she was ready to blow his brains out.

"But, because I also see the Battlefront as my third family. I could never look at myself with pride if I were ever to back either side 100%, that's why I want this to go down peacefully. I won't back either one of you when you two fight, I'll be completely neutral."

Everybody's anger at Kyon began to subside, most if not all of them didn't like what he was doing. But all of them could understand why he did it. He didn't want either the SSS or Angel to die.

"Kyon, what are you going talk to her about?"

"All I'm going to do is get her to not stop you from taking the Meal tickets, In exchange for you guys not shooting at her whenever you see her"

Yuri began to contemplate Kyon's decision.

"Look if you can get her to look the other way, we won't start shooting at Angel."

A smile and sigh of relief came from Kyon. He somehow pulled it off, all he needed to do now was get Kanade to agree. Hinata began approaching Kyon.

"That was one hell of a performance you just pulled off, nearly thought Yuri and the others were gonna rip your head off."

"Thought so myself, why didn't she?"

"Yurippe's got a soft spot for caring guys like you, if it had been any other idiot she would've definitely blown him to bits as soon as he finished."

Kyon started looking back at Yuri, she was shouting at Fujimaki for not agreeing to his decision like the rest of the Battlefront. Her eyes had the same anger as when he spoke.

"Is that right…?"

* * *

"The performance is about to start, you better start convincing her quick or else we start shooting."

"You don't have to tell me twice, I know I'm on the clock."

"Don't mess this up, if Angel doesn't agree. I've given the guy's free reign on killing you as collateral for earlier."

"Great…"

"And Kyon, good luck. Or else you're dead."

"Thanks a bunch."

"Yuri out…."

Turning the radio off, Kyon began searching high and low for Kanade. Several NPC's have reported seeing her around the gardens on the west edge of the school near the forest. A few more minutes of searching and he found himself in the gardens and Kanade standing quietly, watering the plants without a care in the world.

"Hey Kanade, It's me Kyon. Remember me?"

Turning her body as soon as Kyon began speaking, her silver hair shimmered in the night. The moon's light shined on her.

"Oh Kyon it's you, I wondered when you get up…"

She began staring at his jacket, it was an SSS Jacket. The ones worn by her enemies.

"Don't worry, just because I'm with them doesn't mean I'm against you."

Cautiously Kanade began to come closer to Kyon until they were eye.

"Why should I believe you?"

Kyon began to walk forward, hand in pocket. Staring at the full moon in the sky.

"Why? Because I still believe in you, in what you're doing. That it's right."

Kanade stood still her mind was a blank.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare blankly?"

Flustered by his teasing Kanade nervously stood opposite of him, still wary of any tricks but still trusting in the sincerity of his words.

"Let's walk and talk."

For the rest of the walk, Kyon began explaining his stance on the Battlefront's war against her and how he was completely neutral to both sides.

"I don't want any more unnecessary blood to be spilt, so all I ask is for tonight. You allow us to get some food to eat and in exchange we won't shoot at you unless provoked."

Kyon tried selling his spiel as best as he could, he played up the bloodshed and war part to tug at her heartstrings. Despite all of his "good" intentions he was still a sarcastic, cynic at heart.

"Tonight only, I can't abide stealing in general but for tonight only I will overlook it."

Another smile and sigh of relief came over. He managed to make peace between Kanade and the Battlefront, even if it was only temporary. Kyon felt all was right in the world… well all was right in Purgatory at least."

"The concert's almost starting let's take a look."

A concerned Kanade was hesitant to enter Battlefront territory.

"Don't worry they know not to shoot at you."

Signalling up ahead to warn them Kanade had agreed, a flare was sent back to say it was safe to approach.

"Let's go."

Kanade only nods back.

Hinata was the first to welcome them back.

"You're lucky we've been having technical difficulties, one of the roadies kept wrecking stuff."

"Good to hear."

Approaching from the side, is Kanade who is quickly on the defensive when Hinata appears.

"You guys haven't formally met yet right?"

Kanade was the first to speak.

"We've met many times in the battlefield, just never like this."

Wrapping his arm around, Hinata's neck Kyon introduces him.

"His name is Hideki Hinata, he's completely stupid, so you'll have the personal gratification of knowing that you'll never be the biggest idiot in the world."

"Hey!"

Laughing at the teasing between those two, the tension quickly dissipated.

"The songs about to start, no good listening to it out hear. Let's go in."

Offering a hand, Kanade accepted and they went inside the auditorium. The lights were dimmed and only a few lights from the stage could be seen, the place was completely ecstatic. A mixture of impatiens and hype had made this place as loud as a real rock concert. The lights finally shined and on the stage was Iwasawa the lead singer as well as a few other member's Kyon hadn't met yet.

A huge pop from the crowd came when the lights brightened, the show was about to start.

* * *

"Crow Song" By: Girls De Mo

"haigo ni wa shatta ano kabe  
yubisaki wa tetsu no nioi  
susume hajike dono michi komu desho  
find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
tooku o misuero  
ikitsugi sae dekinai machi no naka"

"hoshizora ga saikou no butai  
karasu tachi kaakaa to naku yo  
itsu mo omou yo itsu neteru n daro  
find a way atashi mo  
song for utau yo  
rock o hibikase  
crow to utau yo"

"itsumade konna tokoro ni iru?  
sou iu yatsu mo ita ki ga suru  
urusai koto dake iu no nara  
shikkoku no ha ni sarawarete kiete kure"

"zenryoku de mou taoresou da  
yubi mo surikirete itai  
demo ne yaru yo konya mo biggu na sutoorii  
find a way koko kara  
found out mitsukeru  
rock o kanadero  
luck o utau yo"

"itsumade datte koko ni iru yo  
toorisugite iku hito no naka  
yami ni tozasareta suteeji de  
ima kibou no uta utau yo  
anata datte tsukareteru desho  
sono senaka ni mo todoketai yo  
konna kurayami no naka kara no  
kibou terasu hikari no uta o  
sono uta o"

It was only for a moment, but in those few minutes. It felt as if it was truly paradise…

* * *

See you Space Cowboy…

 **-All Day Tsundere**


	5. Alchemy

**The Melancholy of Yuri Nakamura**

 **The Angel Beats! You know and love with a Haruhi Suzumiya twist.**

* * *

Whilst the truce that had been brokered between the SSS/Afterlife-Battlefront and Angel had long since passed, the good-will that had been built still festered. Angel often looked twice when the battlefront members slacked off in class or when an illegal Girls De Mo concert was played, and in the same vein the battlefront often kept their "operations" to a minimum, a strange peace had born. But that momentary period of harmony will soon be but a memory.

Walking down one of the many generic looking halls was a bored Kyon, he was listening to his new "best friend" Hinata drabble on about something inane, in a way Hinata reminded Kyon of the many male acquaintances he had back in North High, he had that annoying, smug nature in him like Taniguchi and he also had a way of making you a bit uncomfortable like Koizumi especially with that running gag of his. Despite the poor company Hinata is compared to, Kyon would take a guy like him over those two. Hinata had a natural friendliness to him that those two lack, he felt like a real friend.

"So as I was saying… wait Kyon were you even listening!?"

Kyon clearly not listening to whatever Hinata was saying, told him to continue with his tirade. Knowing that Kyon wasn't listening, Hinata continued the rest of the walk in silence until they came upon a peculiar sight.

It was a short, thin girl energetically putting up "Girls Dead Monster" poster all over every wall in her reach. She wore her long pink hair in two purple twin tails, on her back were two demon wings and a matching demons tail.

"Seems this spunky, little brat was a cosplayer." Thought Kyon.

Wanting to sneak away and not get her attention, Kyon silently backed away. His efforts were made futile when Hinata the idiot caught her attention. The girl quickly approached them, as enthusiastically as she was putting up the band posters.

"Hey there!" the girl squealed.

"Yo" Kyon responded coolly

"humph" Hinata coldly said back.

As soon as the boys had started this conversation they knew they were in for a handful, her speech was so fast, frantic and passionate that it was hard to keep up.

"Do you know what the best band ever is!? I tell you who Girls Dead Monster is! Or 'Girls De Mo' for short, I mean they're so freakin' cool. Iwasawa the lead guitarist and singer is my Idol. If I were to be in a band I would want to play and sing just like her! You know what my favourite Girls De Mo song is!? Its Crow Song, Iwasawa and the band played it great a few nights ago when Angel was there! Speaking of Angel, she scares the living hell outta me….."

Wanting to stop the avid information overlord, Kyon put his finger to her lips to stop her talking and made big "stop" symbol with his other hand. Despite being upset by being interrupted she let Kyon talk.

"That's way too much info in such a short manner, I better got any of that."

The girl "humph" in response to this criticism, "If you had just let me finish, what I was saying I could of…"

Kyon again cut her off but instead of using his hand as a stop symbol, rudely cut her off with a loud "shhhh" instead.

"First of all you haven't even introduced yourself to us…."

Interrupted instead by the hyper-active girl, "Wait a second you two look familiar, I know who you idiots are!"

"Hey, who're you callin' an idiot!" both Hinata and Kyon shouted.

She pointed first at Kyon, "You're the traitor that sided with Angel, Kyon!"

The girl then pointed at Hinata, "And you're the idiot that Yurippe kicked in the face and killed!"

She was laughing her ass off at their expense, where Kyon was calm to the laughter Hinata was pissed. "Why you little…"

Subsiding her laughter the girl finally introduced herself, posing in a cutesy manner as she did so "The names Yui-Nyan, don't forget the name or else I'll get Yurippe to kick you in the face!"

That last jab was the final straw that broke the camel's back, done with the insults Hinata super kicked Yui straight in her laughing mouth, her mouth was still open as her eyes began to see stars. Straightening his leg, he turned his back on Yui and faced Kyon.

"If there's one thing I hate more than Insults, it's that moe crap she was all about." Hinata said all this, eyes closed with a bit off a blush on his face.

"Please don't tell me he's falling…" before Kyon could finish his thought, a small bullet like blur tour through Hinata's face sending him crashing to the walls. It was a pissed off (but blushing) Yui.

"If that's the best you got, that ain't shit!" Yui spat out.

Hinata his face still plastered on the wall began to regain his senses, he brushed off the dirt on his face and had a determined look in his eyes. "You know I didn't expect a little twerp like you to have that much bite to ya."

* * *

The fighting continued between those two idiots and Kyon wanted nothing to do with it, He continued traversing the massive high school alone until he hear a familiar sound. It was Iwasawa and her band, they were practicing one of their songs.

Kyon wasn't one for rock music, the clear exception being Haruhi's performance during the school festival. But when he heard the lyrics and songs played by the diversion team's Iwasawa he became a convert, not to the point of Yui's zealousness but a fan no less. So it had disappointed Kyon a little when Yuri turned down Iwasawa's request to do a slow ballad called, "My Song". The band finished their practice with Kyon observing by the door, clearly impressed with what he heard.

"Alchemy, right?"

Iwasawa took a sip of an almost finished bottle of water before replying.

"Right on the money newbie."

Kyon tossed a bottle of soda he had bought in the vending machine to Iwasawa, Kyon continued into the music room. In awe of the instruments used to create the music, Iwasawa noticed this and sneaked up behind Kyon and put her arm on his shoulder.

"You've become quite the fanboy, recently haven't ya?"

Kyon merely shrugged and smiled at the small jab at him.

"Come let's relax on the balcony." Iwasawa said, who pointed at Kyon to follow.

Iwasawa sat down, leaning on the balcony guard while Kyon leaned on it and looked over the surroundings.

"How's being dead treating you?" She asked

"It's been hectic to say the least, but my normal life back when I was alive wasn't what you would call peaceful in the first place." Kyon responded back.

"Fair enough, we've all had it rough. That's why we fight."

Feeling a bit ashamed for comparing his crazy adventures with actual tragedy like Yuri's life, Kyon sunk his head down. Instantly regretting his answer, seeing this Iwasawa tried to cheer him up a bit.

"Yurippe tell you her story right?"

Kyon nodded back

"That's a rough one to sit through, she's had it the worst out of all of us. But don't be down, we all have our reasons to fight and we all have our demons in the closet."

Kyon sighed, it was the only thing he could do.

"That's the thing I never had any demons in my closet or any hardships in my life I had a pretty normal life up until this point, I don't know why I'm here and I feel ashamed that a guy like me who lived such a peaceful life be here."

Iwasawa gently punched Kyon in the shoulder, "It doesn't matter why we happened to get hear, the only thing that matters is you're with us all. I never thought I would ever get to play the guitar again, much less move again. But I thank God or whoever is up there that it gave me this opportunity to play again, no matter how many shit things God has dealt on me I will always be thankful for this time I got."

Kyon moved by Iwasawa's confession could only say her name back in response.

"If you want to know what happened to get me hear I'll tell you."

Iwasawa began recounting her tale, of how her dysfunctional home life caused her to seek a release and that release was the guitar, she was inspired by listening to a song and band that spoke to her. She continued her burgeoning career as a musician, nearly making it when fate conspired against her. As a severe blow to the head by her abusive father caused Iwasawa to be bed-ridden her entire life. A single solitary tear rolled down Iwasawa's cheek as she told her story, Kyon knew that she needed some time alone after re-living her past and respectfully left Iwasawa.

* * *

Kyon the snarky, wise-ass who was never short on words. Was now routinely at a loss of words ever since coming here, his continued exposure to sorrow led him to hate himself and how he viewed his past actions and attitude, Kyon would now cringe thinking back at the way he would regularly whine and complain about the simplest of things. Or how uninspired and without ambition his life truly was, the people who brought him excitement and joy he would mock and insult in his mind. Kyon realized how much of a spoilt child he was, and it only took living in purgatory to realize that.

Whilst he was wondering alone in the hallways he moved back to where Hinata and that girl Yui was, he didn't hear anything not a sound as he walked back.

"They must've killed each other or kissed and made up." Kyon thought

Once he was back to the particular hallway, he spotted a familiar face it was Kanade Tachibana. The Student Council President, she was arguing with a bunch of NPC's. Normally Kyon would either walk by unnoticed or wave to Kanade, but something she said made him stop.

"What do you mean Prez? Girls Dead Monster is my only release you guys can't take it away from us!" One NPC said.

"I'm sorry but I can no longer abide by this illegal concerts any longer, I'm being pressured by the teachers to do something drastic and I am. I'm shutting down the gym and stopping the concerts and Girls Dead Monster performances with it."

Kanade said all of this with a seemingly cold and detached tone of voice, but he could see through it.

"Living with an emotionless android like Yuki can really make a person observant about stuff." Kyon thought to himself, reminiscing of old times.

"Kanade clearly doesn't want to do this, she's just putting up a brave front."

Remembering Iwasawa and her dreams of playing again, Kyon made it his duty that the concert would continue by any means necessary.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know it's been a while since i last posted, but my recent craving for more Angel Beats! and eagerly waiting for an official English translation to the new game has made me re-read and fall back in love with this story. I retconned a few things that were supposed to happen in later chapters to make the new direction i wanted to take this story flow better, obviously the basic story structure will stay somewhat like the original, But I wanted to change certain events and conclusions up. So that this story can feel fresh and intriguing.

On a less serious note, certain ships are set in stone. However the main ship is still up for grabs, Who will be the love interest in this story? tune in to find out.

 **See you later Space Cowboys...**

 **-** All Day Tsundere


End file.
